This is an application requesting funds to purchase instrumentation to conduct high-resolution liquid chromatography tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS). The instrument will be located in an existing biological mass spectrometry facility on the Piscataway campus of Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (RWJMS) and Rutgers University. A high resolution LC-MS/MS instrument will greatly expand the capabilities of the facility to meet the increasing research needs of 31 NIH-funded investigators. Funds from NIH along with institutions support will allow the acquisition of a ThermoFisher LTQ Orbitrap XL ETD mass spectrometer, a Proxeon nanospray source, and a Dionex Ultimate 3000 HPLC system. There are no comparable instruments at RWJMS and Rutgers. The instrument will be used for characterization of post-translational modifications on proteins, quantitative analysis/comparative proteomics, crosslinking analysis, solvent accessibility studies, and other application that require high-resolution LC-MS/MS capabilities. This will accelerate the pace of basic and applied biomedical research into important areas including neurodegenerative disease, infectious disease, and cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is an application requesting funds to acquire a specialized mass spectrometer that will be used for projects being conducted by 31 NIH-supported investigators. The availability of this instrument will accelerate the pace of basic and applied biomedical research into important areas including neurodegenerative disease, infectious disease, and cancer.